


When The Sun Rises

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Lew is 30 and Nico is 20, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: What will happen when Lewis is 30 and he still is the three-times world champion，but Nico and Seb are still in the beginning of their career？





	When The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen when Lewis is 30 and he still is the three-times world champion，but Nico and Seb are still in the beginning of their career？

“God...Lew——”抽动时的水声和德国人毫不掩饰的呻吟填满了整个房间，Nico仰着头，偏长的金色发梢挠着他光裸的肩。

不紧不慢地挺胯，Lewis揉捏着他饱满的臀肉，满足于浮现在其上的红色印迹和Nico越发高昂的叫声。年轻的躯体在暗淡的灯光下近乎是神圣的，被模糊得更加圆润的线条和平滑的肌肤散发着一种摄人心魄的魔力。

“你们德国人都是那么吵闹的吗？”Nico俯下身追寻着Lewis的唇，在亲吻中闭上双眼，英国人恶作剧般加大了挺胯的力度，迫使着德国人再度尖叫起来，年轻的嗓音中带着甜腻的嘶哑。

爬上过他床的人数不胜数，其中当然也包括了那个面容过于稚嫩的德国试车手——Sebastian爱咬着他的下唇，眯起他泪汪汪的蓝眼睛，在年长的车手进入他体内时放肆地展露出他尖细的男高音。

他在无法承受更多时会断续地抽噎着，呼喊着上帝，他在瑞士的妈妈还有Lewis的名字。在乐于折磨他的同时，Lewis同时也会在心中思索着自己是否已经犯了罪，把一个未成年的男孩干得哭叫出声——不过幸好，在他们第一次滚到床上前，Lewis还记得问上一句：“你成年了吗？”

但Lewis一直不太相信自己得到的答复——这个孩子气十足，幼稚的德国人看上去绝对没满十八岁。虽然摆出他标志性撅嘴的Seb曾恶狠狠地把他的身份证拍到Lewis面前，骄傲地指着上面的1987年，好像那是什么荣耀的勋章。

“Sebastian？”Nico不爽地抿唇，刻意地收紧了自己的括约肌：“我和他，你更喜欢谁？”这个突兀的举动惹得Lewis倒抽一口冷气，差点就此缴械投降。说实话，Sebastian的嘴上功夫真的令Lewis印象深刻，但与Nico相比，Lewis总是会选择后者——因为某种他也说不上来的原因，或只是纯粹地凭感觉。

他已经是三届F1世界冠军——金钱，荣誉与数不清的性爱已经让他有些腻烦，但Nico总是特别的。

即便没有得到明确的答案，Nico也只是轻哼一声，慢条斯理地把自己散落的金发捋到耳后，垂下的睫毛遮住了他的眼，让Lewis读不清他的眼神。“你知道我的答案——你总是知道的。”

轻咬着唇，Nico的指尖落在身下人精壮的腹肌上，沿着肌肉流畅的线条向上，最终定在他的左胸上——离心脏最近的地方。英国人那处暗色的肌肤上纹了一只咆哮的雄狮，勾勒着它蓬松鬃毛的走向，Nico向下压着臀试图将Lewis吞入得更多。

他的确知道——而且十分清楚那个所谓的答案是什么。但Nico不是那么容易被打发的人——他不像那个天真得过了头的Sebastian，仅凭着几次床上的博弈就以为自己赢得了这个世界冠军的心。

他的心。Nico有些粗鲁地抚弄着自己的阴茎，逐步建立的高潮像一层层巨浪般席卷过他的大脑，把一切乱七八糟的想法都淹没了过去。他能感到的所有与唯一只有快感。无尽的快感。

Lewis的手紧钳在Nico腰间，两人的躯体紧密地连接在一起。那儿明天肯定会留下淤青。嗡鸣着旋转的大脑里闪过这么一句话，Nico半张着唇，在袭来的高潮中沉默着——好像被某只无形的大手扼住了咽喉般的沉默，压根漏不出任何一丝声音。

微凉的体液喷洒在Nico的小腹上，更多的与Lewis的混在了一起，落在英国人的身上：在深色皮肤上显得格外显眼——也格外的色情。“你身上是有静音键吗？也许是在你的前列腺上——”Nico并不讨厌Lewis干巴巴的调侃，但事情总有例外。特别是在他们刚享受完一场淋漓尽致的性爱后。

我觉得你应该闭嘴。

代替了这句话，Nico决定用一些更直接有效的办法来让他闭上嘴。Lewis很喜欢Nico的金发——这让他看上去简直像个高贵的公主，但有时Lewis却希望这漂亮的发丝能凭空消失。毕竟它们会阻碍了自己与Nico的亲吻——发梢挠得Lewis直发痒，只能不满地嘟囔着，结束这个棒极了的吻。

“但你还是没有回答我的问题。”

翻身从Lewis身上滚到一旁，Nico满足地在柔软的床上蜷缩成一团，但从他口中蹦出的单词依旧正经得一板一眼。虽然Nico几乎没什么口音，但德国人总能让一句柔软的话变得强硬起来——Lewis总是这么想着，但现实总会无情地打翻他的推测。

不管是Nico还是Sebastian，他们的呻吟都是柔软的。如果声音有形态和味道的话，Nico的可能就是肉桂、蜂蜜和鸢尾花；Seb则是覆盆子，奶油和焦糖巧克力——而且是蓬松的棉花糖絮状的。

因自己的胡思乱想而笑得眼角都挤出了几道细纹，Lewis搂过身旁发丝凌乱的德国人，漫不经心地啄吻着他汗湿的后颈：“你知道我爱你。”因身上粘黏的不适感而皱起了鼻头，Nico从喉咙深处发出一声轻叹作为应答——即便他无数次地这么向自己承诺，Nico仍心存怀疑，又或是不敢置信的惶恐。

他怎会真的“爱上”自己？这句经不起揣摩的话就像一阵烟，轻而易举地就散去了，留不下一点痕迹。

窗外，摩纳哥的天快亮了。


End file.
